


End of the Old

by panther



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planet Earth is dead and both Vampires and Lycans are forced into the skies to find new homes. It is the chance of a new start but the war is not so easy to leave behind and new life brings the chance of new soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Old

While the Vampires and Lycans destroyed each other the humans destroyed the planet we all called home. I have seen the rise and fall of Empires, the demise of Kings World Wars, the birth of nuclear weapons and the total collapse of society but even as an immortal I never thought I would live to see the end of the world. We were forced to leave Earth, a starving burning ruin, and that gave the Lycans the upper hand for decades as we Vampires struggled to find a place in the bigger universe where the light of the dying stars could not find us. Naively some thought only our Sun could burn us and their screams make the rest of us journey into the unknown with far more caution than before. 

The fortunes both sides had built up over the years were lost to bartering passage off earth and for information about who to trust. Some humans would kill both Vampire and Lycan on site while others didn't care where money came from as long as it did. While we Vampires fought a war against nature, searching for a home that did not have the killer rays of the burning stars beaming down on it the Lycans multiplied and centuries of work was undone. Part of me was thrilled.I had witnessed them crawl back from the brink of extinction once before and it gave me the most thrilling and emotional years of my life. Those years reminded me what a gift immortality could be. I never wanted to run out of Lycans to chase for the life of a Death Dealer is all that I know and while accepting the loss of my planet was hard the loss of my very reason would have been impossible to accept. 

They settle on one planet and we on another. We discover new life but our blood draws us back to the old. There is the chance to let it all go and move on, live in peace and prosper without constantly watching the shadows but we cannot take it. Some call for it and are quickly silenced. We are just close enough for sabotage attacks on trade and friendships and assassinations on the leaders of our clans and packs. We turned the new lifeforms and created new monsters to fill the nightmares of children. Some we could control and others we could not. All were released on each other. There is less silver in the worlds we live on now and though it is still our moon that calls the wolves she no longer holds so much power over them. More and more change at will and then they learn to partially turn. They have all the skills of a human and then their claws that pull the vampires to shreds. 

They are not the only ones to evolve though. With new species to turn comes new powers. Aliens that read the minds of their competitors at markets before they were turned now read the minds of the Lycans the moment before they strike and render them almost powerless. Some of the new Vampires are strong enough to overpower the Lycans in their wolf forms in such a way I haven't seen since the Elders themselves. Their vamperic nature only adds to their dangerous forms and too late we realise we should have understood our new companions before we turned them. Too many were already monsters. 

Both sides start to worry about the new breeds and neither forgets the time when the humans discovered us and nearly wiped out the Vampire entirely. It could happen again and the more both sides slip and kill those not involved in the war the more likely it is that we will be forced onto the same side of a new and far deadlier conflict. I live for the kill but even I know we cannot survive a war against space. We cannot defeat powers we do not understand and planets we have never even seen. Yet the war cannot stop because it is the way it has always been. Even I, who fell in love with a hybrid and bore him a daughter, cannot let go of my hated of the Lycans. It burns too deep. The humans destroyed our home world but it is our anger and hatred of each other that will destroy all of us. We have merely bought ourselves more time to drag it out to a bitter and bloody end.


End file.
